1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a printing control apparatus to control a printing operation, a printing control system and a method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a printing control apparatus which controls a printing operation according to environmental information on an area where a printing apparatus is located, a printing control system and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a printing apparatus, such as a printer and a photocopier, is connected with a printing control apparatus and prints printing data transmitted from the printing control apparatus on printing paper. A developer is transferred onto the printing paper to form an image corresponding to the printing data in a developing operation. More specifically, during the developing operation, the printing paper has a polarity opposite to that of the developer so that the developer is transferred onto the printing paper when the printing paper passes through a transferring unit.
The degree to which the developer is transferred onto the printing paper depends on environmental conditions of the printing apparatus such as a temperature. For example, if the temperature is substantially low, for example, in the winter or in the morning, the developer is not properly transferred, and thus there occurs an uneven image or blurring effect in the image. Also, if the temperature is substantially high, for example, in the summer or at noon, the high temperature causes a part of the developer to harden, and thus a white dot is generated in the printed image. In other words, the developer is not properly transferred onto the printing paper due to the environmental conditions, which results in the deterioration in the printing quality. One solution to address this problem is to use various sensors that are provided in the printing apparatus to sense the environmental conditions and adjust a transfer voltage accordingly. However, this solution increases a manufacturing cost due to the addition of the sensor, and makes it difficult to realize a compact and low price printing apparatus. Therefore, a solution is demanded to more easily obtain information about the environmental conditions of the area where the printing apparatus is located, and to flexibly control the transfer voltage.